The Path of the Colonist
"Hey, you! Yes, you! Lowly Settler with no friends and half a ship! Do you aspire to do more with your life then just flying around and crashing into things all the time? Do you feel as though you have a higher calling? Do you have a rash in your nether regions that just won't go away? Well good news! With a little elbow grease and some bribery, all of those problems can be solved! By ranking up, you can get new shiny toys to play with! By joining the Interstellar Registry and becoming part of the higher society here among the stars, you may one day join one of the many cities that are willing to work you to death for barely decent pay! As you earn more and more money, you can later on create your own towns and nations. Is this up your alley? Then get TRADING!" - A flyer posted at the Spawn Station Not for you? Perhaps you'd prefer The Path of the Pirate! The Path of the Colonist Colonists are the backbone of the galaxy. It is through the hard work of colonists that the Spawn Station, along with all of its shops and resources, came to be. These upstanding fellows are the builders, miners, farmers, and tradesmen who collect their coin and prosper through honest work. And with that same honest work, they colonize planets, building fortified towns and sprawling cities with their hard-earned credits, creating trade routes across the solar system, and lining their pockets for a luxurious retirement to the sparkling shores of Kelakaria. Settler Only once you have applied to the Interstellar Registry, will a newly arrived refugee be permitted the rank of Settler in the galaxy of Regalis or any other galaxy. It is only through registering that an individual will be granted the opportunity for higher ranks and future permits to build towns and nations on any of the planets. Settlers can join towns and factions, although most towns won't accept settlers, as they could choose the Path of the Pirate instead. Colonist The very first rank above a newly registered Settler, these folk have just barely scraped the surface of what true wealth the planets of Regalis have to offer. Most likely, they have lived solitary lives mining or farming their way to a small fortune. However, once they have accumulated enough, they can purchase a Colonist License. This License allows a new Colonist to build larger ships for carrying goods and defending trade routes. *Cost for Colonist License: 50,000 credits *Vehicles for Colonist License: Light Freighter and Gunship Citizen The second registered rank, this is a purchasable License for those whom have most likely been laboring away and saving up every measly credit they've earned. It is most common for a registering Citizen to have been the long-time resident of a trade city or town, who wants to try starting a business of their own. Purchasing the Citizen License permits the holder to claim plots of land on their chosen planet to build a protected town of their own, though this requires a fine sum of credits to afford. A newly registered Citizen can also pilot the mining ship a great way to speed up the mining process. *Cost for Citizen License: 250,000 credits *Vehicles for Citizen License: Miner *Benefits of Citizen License: Can start towns Affluent Now we're really rolling in the credits. A Citizen lucky enough to afford Affluent really has his business booming. This fellow either has amassed a fortune in taxes from their city to line his pockets or has a very successful trade system mapped out. Registering as an Affluent requires a sizable chunk of credits, but allows for expansion of a trade city into a trade empire. Affluents are able to register nations, creating alliances with other cities and towns for optimal use of trade routes and imported and exported resources. Affluents are also permitted to pilot Heavy Freighters, very large trade ships, as well as the quicker defensive ship, the Cruiser. *Cost for Affluent License: 1,060,000 credits *Vehicles for Affluent License: Heavy Freighter and Cruiser *Benefits of Affluent License: Can start Nations Tycoon Only the most wealthy and economically advanced individuals can rank themselves among the prestigious Tycoons of Regalis. These are the geniuses who have built up their trade empire and sit upon an impossibly large fortune of credits. They have the ability to pilot the most fortified spacecraft in Regalis, the Ironclad. An Affluent who reaches this stage will never have need to worry about pirates, however, as they can easily pay off any of them or even run the pirates out of their own pockets to take out their competition. A Tycoon is truly the top of the food chain in Regalis. *Cost for Tycoon License: 4,200,000 credits *Vehicles for Tycoon License: Ironclad Category:Ranks